1. Field
The subject matter presented herein relates generally to wireless network communications systems, and more particularly, to a wireless communications network featuring enhanced signal carrier performance by the modulation of electromagnetic waves at, e.g., ultra high frequencies using a particle beam and a charge transformer.
2. Description of Related Art
Known communications systems can feature the transmission of a signal using a carrier frequency that has been modulated in, for example, either the amplitude or time domains, or a combination of both in frequency, phase and amplitude modulation, whether digital or analog modulation schemes. Such a signal can be typically provided with data that is fed to a modulator that alters the amplitude, frequency or phase of a sinusoidal or other modulated electronic signal that is then fed to an antenna as a time-varying voltage and/or current. Depending on the power levels and antenna configuration, a particular radiation pattern can be generated that propagates through space and can be detected and amplified by a receiver tuned to a same frequency.
Many such systems can be typically characterized as having an operating frequency in the radio frequency (RF) bands from about 50 KHz to 3 GHz. These bands can be highly regulated by government agencies to ensure that operations in one frequency band interfere with operations in another frequency band. Also, due to the limited number of frequency bands available, such bands can be expensive to license.